Discoveries
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: A plan. That's what Bella Jones has, along with wit. She sneaks aboard the Venture and disguises herself, thrusting herself into an adventureous and new world. JimmmyOC. AnnJack. Takes place after movie.
1. The Final Straw

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see except for Bella Jones and the few other random tid-bit characters you don't recognize!**

**Note: Title may change down the line.**

**A/N: Welcome to my new fan fiction! I'm happy to say this story is all pre-planned out and just has to be written. I think fans of the movie may enjoy it. So with out further ado- Chapter one of Discoveries. **

Chapter One: The Final Straw

_'Enough is enough!'_ She stomped into her room, her hand cradling her fiery red cheek. Slamming the door behind her, she exhaled deeply. As she furiously walked to her bag, she went over the plan in her head. _'I've gone over it so many times and planned for hours. I just hope it works.'_ The young woman threw the bag on the bag and a set of clothes on her bed. _'Bag pre-packed. Good.' _She quickly pulled her pale blue dress off and changed into a pair of black trousers with an oversized grey button down long sleeved shirt over a black shirt.

As she finished buttoning the shirt, she twisted her caramel brown hair into a ponytail that she clipped to the back of her head with a barrett. She pulled a black newsboy style hat on to over it. _'Gimmie some luck tonight, hat.'_ She knew she didn't have much time left. She scribbled a note for her sister quickly.

_Dear Marie. By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I'm fulfilling my dream to see the world and get away from Dad. I hid all the money I had left in the secret spot. I'll miss you. Love, Bella._

Bella left the note on her sister's bed as she heard someone walking outside the door, an knew it was time to leave. She swung her bag over her shoulder and turned to the window. As she opened it and stepped one foot out, Bella heard a knock on the door. "Damn," she muttered as she climbed the rest of the way out the window onto the fire escape. She slammed the window shut and turned to the ladder. Bella climbed down and jumped to the ground once she reached the bottom. She stood in the alley and sighed. _'So glad I'm out of there.'_ Bella walked out of the alley, holding the strap on her bag. "Whoa..."

The streets of New York were brightly lit up. It was night time and she had never been out this late. Everything around her was distracting and she lost focus. _'Stick to the plan, Bells.'_ She shook her head, shaking herself out of the daze, and set off to her destination.

Minutes later, Bella laid eyes on her destination: the port. There were about five or six ships docked she could see. Big fancy ones and a small steamer. _'Not the fancy ones for sure.'_ She sighed an a bit of a shake. _'Little steam ship it is.'_

She walked past a large ocean liner to the little boat. _'It's not so bad looking. Not that little either.'_ Her eyes set on the words 'Venture' across the bow of the ship. Bella smirked as she made her way to the gangplank. There didn't seem to be people watching, or even near the ship she noticed as she looked around. She glanced around a second time, just to be sure as she strode up the gangplank.

Bella walked by a man on the deck, sleeping by a ladder. _'Great lookout.'_ She snickered silently, making her way down metal steps to, what she hoped, was the lowest part of the boat. And to her luck, it was. She had walked into an area with cages. _'Wonderful. I can sleep in a cage.'_ She frowned slightly. "Whatever it takes," she told herself in a hushed whisper as she let herself into a cage big enough for her to sleep comfortably in. _'Big enough to live in. Swell.'_ She patted the little pile of hay on the floor and sat down. "It'll be a fun trip..." she sarcastically grumbled.

* * *


	2. A Stowaway

Chapter 2: A Stowaway

"I should've brought something to do," Bella said to herself. She wasn't sure, but she woke up and it seemed no one had been down here yet. She thanked her hat for that one. It was her good luck charm, along with being the last thing her mother gave her. She glanced down at her hand, looking at a photograph of her sister and mother. She missed them both, but Bella knew her leaving home was for the best. For her; for Marie; and for her father, Jacob. _'I hope he realizes I'm gone. I hope he stops drinking. I hope he decides to care.'_

Bella heard feet prodding down the steps as she felt the ship sway. _'Finally. They've set sail.'_

She watched as a tall, dark haired man walked by her cage. He stopped and backed up a step, looking at her curiously. "Um...hi?'

Bella didn't speak. _'Stick to the story you made, Bells.'_ She gave a nod towards him and clutched her bag on her lap.

"Who are you?" the man asked, approaching the bars of the cage.

She furrowed her brow and cleared her throat. "I'm...Al," she said in a deep voice unlike her own.

The man nodded. "I'm Jack. Do you, uh...Are you a part of the crew?"

She shook her head. Jack sighed. "Well, I came down here to work but I found a stowaway," he said putting his own bag down next to the cage. "Why don't you stay here and I'l go talk to the captain," he said running a hand through his shaggy black hair.

Bella only nodded with a worried expression.

**-Jack POV-**

_'A stowaway. Intresting.'_ He wrote the word stowaway on his notepad he had in his jacket pocket. He returned the pad and pencil in the pocket as he got back onto the deck. "Captain?" he shouted. He turned to a crew member, who was adjusting a rope. "Where's Captain Englehorn?"

"Should be in the navigation room," the man told him.

Jack thanked him and went up the steps to the navigation room. "Captain!"

Captain Englehorn came out of his room. "Ah, Mr. Driscoll," he said in his german accent. "Is everything alright for you and the missus?" he lit a cigarette as he spoke.

Jack nodded. "But I found someone in the cages."

Englehorn looked at him with suspicion. "Why were you down there?" He let out a puff of smoke.

"It's calming down there to write..." he narrowed his eyes.

Englehorn nodded. "Let's go see then." Jack nodded back as he followed the captain down the steps.

**-Bella POV-**

She shoved her photo back into her bag and fixed her hat. Bella heard someone coming down the steps. She saw an unknown man wearing a salior's hat and Jack following close behind. She sat up a bit. _'Could this be the captain?'_

"This is the one?" the man asked. His voice had an accent she just couldn't quite place. Jack nodded. The man walked up to the cage's bars. "What's your name?"

Bella gulped. "Al," she said in her false deep voice. _'He can't tell can he?'_

"Well Al, what're you doing on my ship?"

Bella coughed. "I...I need work."

The man laughed. "Well, can't pay ya kid."

_'He believes I'm a boy!'_ "I'll work for free. Just let me stay, sir."

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "Alright," he said in a gruff tone. "Thank you for tellin' me Jack," he turned and said to Jack.

"Anytime," Jack replied.

"Follow me Al," he turned, going up the steps.

Bella nodded. _'The plan worked!'_ She heard Jack say a goodbye and she gave him a nod before running after the man.

On deck it was sunny and men were hussling about, doing their duties. "Jimmy!" the man yelled.

"Yes Captain?" a gentle voice called out. Jimmy walked out of an open door, leaning on the railing above. He was wearing a black hat styled like the captain's and had sandy brown hair sticking out from under it. His face was a bit boyish and eyes a tantalizing blue that went along nicely with the blue button down shirt he had on.

"We've obtained a new crew member. Show him around and give 'im some jobs. I'll take over," the captain instructed.

Jimmy nodded and came down the steps to Al as the captain went up. "Hi. I'm Jimmy," he said with a crooked smile.

**-Jimmy POV-**

_'Where'd Engelhorn find a new crew member?'_ The mysterious new addition told him his name is Al. "Where did you come from?"

"New York." He was silent the rest of the walk.

_'Not a man of many words.'_ Jimmy showed Al around the ship. When they got back to the deck, Jimmy wondered about Al. '_Where __**DID**__ Captain fid him? Why doesn't he talk much?'_ Jimmy was going to ask a bunch of questions, but he decided not to. _'Kinda like when Mr. Hayes found me.'_ He felt sorta bad for him. "Where are you bunking?" Jimmy finally asked.

Al shrugged. "Cages, I guess."

Jimmy shook his head in opposition and said, "Why don't you bunk with me?"

**-Bella POV- **

She tried not to let herself looked shocked. _'Shoot. What do I do?'_ "Um...sure," she said nervously. _'What will I do? Sleep in my clothes and hat?'_

Jimmy smiled. "Okay then. Off to work before Captain Englehorn yells at you."

Bella nodded and returned to the cages to fetch her bag. She saw Jack in the same cage she was in. "Hey Al," he said, looking up from his typewriter.

She nodded at him. "What're you typin'?" She walked in and picked her bag up, reading a sliver of words over his shoulder.

"A script. One of my new plays."

"Oh? I've read your work before." Jack nodded and started typing again. "Best go to work. Cya around, Jack," she said as she began towards the steps.

"Later Al, " he said with an eyebrow raise.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two already? Yes. XD And Englehorn fans don't fret, you'll see him often in this story. Ann/Jack fans can be happy too since they're in this. And Jimmy fans unite (WOO!) because you'll be seeing him most. Other than Bella or "Al" who has a lot in store for her. And yes I realize that name could be unusual for the time period. (1934-ish) *ahem* So please read and review!**


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

Bella, or "Al" as some of the new crew now knew "him", just finished delivering food to the captain. He was writing something and looking over maps with Jimmy in the navigation room. _'If only I weren't pretending to be a boy...He's cute. And has pretty eyes.'_ She was leaning against the wall in the cabin she was now sharing with Jimmy.

A knock on the door. "Hello?" A voice called.

Bella turned around and saw a bright blond haired woman wearing a peach dress in the doorway. "Um...hi," Bella said in her faux male voice.

"Al, right?" she asked. Bella nodded. She didn't remember introducing herself to this woman. "I'm Ann, Jack's wife. He told me about you." Ann seemed to be looking her over.

_'Shoot. I don't know if she believes-'_

"You're pretty," Ann said.

"T-thank you..." Bella felt her cheeks starting to blush at the complement. She saw Ann grinning at her. "What?"

"Any boy wouldn't want to be called pretty. Especially a sailor," she told her. Ann raised an eyebrow. "Am I right?"

Bella nodded reluctantly. "I knew I couldn't get this job unless I was a boy," she talked in her normal alto tone. "Please, just don't tell anyone. Jack, he's okay but don't tell the captain or Jimmy..." she begged.

"I won't. But is Al really your name?"

"No," Bella giggled. "It's Bella."

"That's a nice name," Ann stated.

"Thanks."

A voice yelled "Al" and it sounded a lot like Jimmy. "Uh, gotta go. Let's talk tonight, okay?" Bella asked. Ann nodded and Bella ran out of the cabin to the deck.

* * *

**A/N: Very very short chapter, I know! Shortest chapter I've ever written for a fan fic. It's filler but I think it gives some character to Bella and shows Ann for the first time in the story. Let me know what you think of the story so far by reviewing please!**


	4. Suspicion & Proof

Chapter 4: Suspicion & Proof

Bella walked into the cabin and saw Ann sitting on her bed. She knew Jimmy was with Englehorn tonight on a late shift so she took her hat off. She always enjoyed the times when she knew Jimmy was busy, when she could let her hair down.

"Hello Bella," Ann greeted her warmly.

It was the second night in a row Jimmy would be busy, so her and Ann planned to get together to talk about girl things. Ann was being like her sister, whom Bella missed dearly.

"Why don't you just tell Jimmy or Captain Englehorn already? Not like they would throw you overboard," she joked.

Bella glared at Ann. "They might," she suggested, going over to her bag and pulling out her brush and brushing her golden brown hair. "So where is the ship headed?"

"Great Britain. Jack and I wanted to honeymoon there. Figured Captain Englehorn and the Venture were the best way to go," she crossed her legs and smiled.

**-Jimmy POV-**

_'So nice Captain Englehorn let me get some sleep tonight.'_ Jimmy was walking back to his cabin. Most likely, Al would be asleep so he would be careful not to wake him. _'Al...Hmm.'_ Something about him was different and Jimmy couldn't quite place his finger on it. Could it be the fact that he always sleeps fully dressed? Or maybe the fact that Al has never taken off his hat that Jimmy saw. _'No.'_ It was probably because he saw Ms. Darrow, _'Scratch that,' _Mrs. Driscoll whispering with Al on multiple occasions. _'Jack wouldn't like that. I should go tell him.'_ Jimmy yawned. _'Maybe tomorrow.' _He was tired and approaching the door to his cabin when he over heard faint voices. One sounded like Ann's but the other, another female's voice, was unfamiliar. As far as he knew, the only woman on the boat was Ann. _'What's going on?'_

He opened the door and saw a wide eyed Ann and...Al? "Al?" Walking in the room and sitting on his bed, Jimmy was confused.

Ann got up. "Erm...I'll leave you two to talk," she said hesitantly as she swiftly exited the room.

"Jimmy," she was using a normal tone it seemed. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

He shook his head. "It's fine. But why?"

"Uh...I had family issues," she looked very uncomfortable with the conversation, as she turned around on her chair to face him.

Jimmy nodded. "Okay. And is Al your real name?" _'If it is, that's different for sure.'_

Her lips started to turn upwards into a small smile. "No. It's Bella."

He nodded again. "Gotta um, go to captain. I'll see you around Bella," he said scurrying out the door. _'He has to know. I can't lie to a superior.'_

"Bye...Jimmy," he heard her faintly say as he left the room.

**-Bella POV-**

Bella groaned as she stood and threw herself face first on her bed. _'He knows. He'll probably go tell Englehorn. Englehorn will kick me off when we get to Britain.' _She made another groan at the thought. _'He wouldn't do that would he? I'm a lady. Men are to treat ladies with respect, aren't they?'_ She gave up on thinking and rolled to her side, facing the drab cabin wall, and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Introductions of stories are the most boring thing I think. This'll get better, I promise. R&R please!**


	5. Cabins

**A/N: So This is getting into the story's plot a bit more. Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Cabins

Bella was putting away the extra ropes, deep in thought. _'Jimmy probably hates me for lying. Englehorn too. Maybe they won't throw me overboard. Maybe they'll lock me in a room until we get to Britain and leave me there.'_

Her disturbing thought was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind her. Bella's eyes grew wide as she put the nets down and turned, seeing Captain Englehorn standing there. Jimmy was behind him with a guilty look in his eyes. "So Jimmy told me," he said in a low voice.

Bella was nervous. _'Here it comes.'_

"As long as you do your work, you may stay. And keep wearin' the hat to stay semi-hidden until the rest of the crew knows, understood?" Bella nodded with a smile. "Oh, and you'll get your own cabin," he narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

"Thanks captain," she said in her normal voice with a nod. _'No more cover up. Yes!'_

"Jimmy, take her to her new room," Englehorn said as he walked past Jimmy to the steps.

"Yes captain," he said. "C'mon Bella." He began off on the usual route to the cabin they shared. Bella followed close behind. He stopped at a door diagonal to their room. "This is it," he told her as he opened the door.

The room was much smaller than the other with only a small bunk to sleep on, a desk by the back porthole, and an oil lap on the desk. It was half the size than the old room. Maybe even less. "Uh. Thanks Jimmy," she said walking into the cabin. "I'll get my things from your room."

He nodded uneasily and trudged off.

_'What's with him?'_

**-Later (Nighttime)-**

It had been a usual day for Bella. Run to this person with that, put away ropes and nets, and delivering messages. She laid on her bunk in her new cabin, trying to sleep but she couldn't. The room was unfamiliar and new, the bed was unusually comfortable, and the constant sway of the ship didn't lull her to sleep like it always did. Bella tossed and turned for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable.

She sighed deeply and threw off her blanket. Bella moved to the edge and sat up. _'Wonder if Jimmy's awake.'_ She stood up and threw on her white button down, gripping the ends of the sleeves in her fist nervously. She began towards the door and hastily opened it. As she walked out, she shut the door behind her quietly. Bella looked at the door to Jimmy's cabin. She crept over to the door and put a hand on the knob, biting down on her lower lip as she slowly turned it and opened the door. Bella squeezed her eyes shut, hoping he wasn't in there as she poked her head in. No Jimmy.

The room was still and her old bed was just as she'd last left it. Bella let out a sigh of relief as she practically skipped to the bunk and laid down. _'Jimmy wouldn't mind, will he?'_ In minutes, she was in a deep and peaceful slumber.

**-Jimmy POV-**

"Another late night," Jimmy sighed as he was on his way back to his room. He passed a drowsy Bruce Baxter, and gave a nod. _'I've always hated that guy.'_ He scowled a bit as he went to open the door to his room but to his surprise, the door was already open. A little worried about who it could or couldn't be, he slowly walked in. His attention was caught once he found Bella sleeping soundly on her old bed. Without a sound, he shut the door behind him and moved to his own bunk. Jimmy didn't takes his eyes off the sleeping woman as he removed his hat and placed it on the desk next to his bed. Jimmy just couldn't believe how beautiful someone could look while sleeping.

Bella was on her right side with her brown hair falling all around her. She looked pleasant with her eyes shut and lips parted a small way. She pressed her arms to her chest with her head resting on her hands, Bella mumbled very softly, "Pretty eyes."

Jimmy pulled off his boots and smiled. _'Wonder what...or who she's dreamin' about.'_ He laid down on his bed after pulling off his grey shirt and looked at Bella once more before drifting to sleep.


	6. Word of Mouth

Chapter 6: Word of Mouth

On a ship like the Venture, word spread fast. In a days time, everyone on board knew about Bella. About how she was really "Al."

Most of the crew looked at her oddly at first, but a majority eventually warmed up to her and welcomed her into the crew. Some even got in a habit of joking around and calling her "Al."

But there was one person who Bella just wished didn't be friendly to her: Bruce Baxter.

Bella was walking down the corridor to her room to drop off her jacket. The brisk morning breeze was dying and she didn't want to drag the black jacket Ann had given her around the whole day. Rounding the corner, she saw a man come out of a room a few doors down from hers. He had dark black hair and a mustache. He was in clothes that made her realize he was apart of the crew. He smiled at her. She gave a small smile back. "Hi there," she said kindly as she opened the door to her room and put her jacket on the bed.

"Bella right? I'm Bruce," he said from the doorway.

She turned and nodded. "Please to meet you Bruce. Now if you'll-"

"You know you're quite lovely. Why don't you spend the day with me?" he cut her off. The smile he flashed was almost creepy.

_'Ew.'_ "Got work to do. So excuse me," she said pushing past him to leave. _'So full of himself. Ugh. Wait till I tell Ann.'_ She continued to walk through the hall again. _'Who'd like him? That mustache is weird. And he's not good looking at all.'_ Her mind began to drift. _'Jimmy. Now he's-...Stop.'_ Bella stopped in the hallway. _'Should I be thinking that?'_ She shrugged at her thought. _'He's got wondrous eyes. Captivating.'_ She couldn't stop thinking about Jimmy.

**---**

Bella couldn't take it anymore. Four hours had passed and she was still thinking about Jimmy. His eyes. His hair. His everything. _'Stop thinking!'_ She stomped over to Ann's cabin and groaned loudly. "Ann?" she called as she knocked on the door.

"Yes? Oh, Bella! Is something wrong?" Ann asked as she opened the door.

Bella walked into the homey cabin Ann and Jack resided in. The wall's were bare but there were three suitcases on the desk and one on a chair. A few articles of clothes hung about the room also. Bella moved, sitting on the bed. "It's Jimmy," she sighed.

Ann raised an eyebrow. "Jimmy, huh?" she asked curiously. Bella looked at her with confusion, the look clearly questioning whatever Ann was thinking. "I've seen how you look at him. It's obvious. Well, to me it is."

She sighed. _'I didn't realize it was obvious.'_ "What should I do?" Bella asked as she fidgeted with the end of her sleeves.

Ann sat down next to Bella on the bed. "Hmm...Try hinting when you're with him," she informed her. "He should get the hint."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Thanks Ann!" she gave Ann a quick hug before darting out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Ew. Bruce Baxter. I don't like him. I'm not sure if anyone does...I would choose a V-Rex over him. Lawl. So i'm working on the next few chapters and they're coming along smooth-ish. There's fluffy times ahead for fluff fans. Please R&R!!**


	7. Crow's Nest

**A/N: So this story is being slowed a bit cuz i'm stuck on chapter 8. But yeah. It's still going strong. Read and Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Crow's Nest

Bella awoke early the next day to get her usual jobs around the ship done. She was hoping to spend some time with Jimmy today and try the hinting method Ann told her about. She pulled on her hat over her messy brown hair that hung around her face and wished for all the luck she could get.

A few short hours later, Bella had finished her daily jobs and was looking for Jimmy, She hand't found him in the navigation room with Englehorn, so she assumed he was in his cabin. She skipped energetically down the hallway to the room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jimmy's voice called.

Bella walked in, finding Jimmy on his bed. He was on his back with his knees up, reading a book. He glanced over and smiled at her. "Hey Jimmy," she said.

He sat up and shut his book. "What're you doing Bells?"

She smiled. She loved when he called her that. It was a nickname he started to call her recently. "Finished my work and wanted to see if you wanted to...spend some time together," she trailed off as she sat on her old bed.

Jimmy bolted up, his boots making a clunking sound on the floor. "Sure."

Bella felt her stomach flip. "Lets go up to the crow's nest. I've always wanted to," she grinned.

Jimmy nodded as he stood, leaving the book on his bed. "I'll tell Kurt we'll take his shift," he told her on his way to the door. Bella followed him anxiously.

**-Jimmy POV- **

"Kurt. I'll be in lookout for you for a while." Jimmy was in the galley with Bella next to him.

Kurt gave a nod. "Aye. Thanks lad," the man said in a Scottish accent.

Jimmy turned and walked out onto the deck, knowing Bella was close behind. As they got to the ladder leading up to the crow's nest, he asked, "Why here?"

He began up the ladder as he heard Bella say, "It's bound to have the best view. And you can see the sunset beautifully I bet."

_'Isn't that true.'_ Jimmy had seen many wonderful sights from the high lookout post, but also many scary ones. The last being the wall. He shivered at the thought as he reached the top and pulled himself up.

Bella reached the top shortly after and he helped her up. She looked around. "Wow," she put a hand on her hat and another on the railing.

Jimmy leaned on the railing on the opposite side. "Haven't been up here in a long time..." He looked out at the sea and the distant blazing sun nostalgically.

Bella turned, looking at him. "Why not?" She mimicked him and leaned against the railing on her side.

He frowned as he put his hand into his pocket. "I became first mate. When you're learning about astrology and maps with the skipper, there's not much time."

"Oh."

Jimmy cleared his throat. "So what made you come aboard the Venture?" _'Will she answer this time around?'_

Bella sighed. "My father. He hit me and I wasn't going to tolerate that drunk anymore."

"Why's your father a drunk?" he pressed. _'I don't understand why people drink.'_

"Because my mother died. He seems to think alcohol is his only way to cope," she looked out at the sea again.

"You miss her don't you?" he asked, fixing his hat.

She nodded. "Yeah," Bella turned to him. His eyes met with hers for a brief moment. Jimmy could see the sorrow hidden in her blue eyes. He looked away at the ocean once more. _'Her eyes look like the ocean. Ask now Jimmy.'_ He wanted to ask Bella something, but he wasn't sure how. They stood in silence for a while. Minutes later, Jimmy finally summoned the courage to ask. "Hey Bells?"

**-Bella POV-**

Bella turned to Jimmy, he was looking out at the vast sea. She saw him glance at her from the corner of his eye. "How do you know if you...like someone?"

_'Why's he asking this?'_ She laughed nervously. "Well, you feel happy around the person for one. And your stomach feels funny." _'I'm describing my own symptoms. Good going.'_

Jimmy turned, looking at her as he moved closer a step. He began to speak but someone yelled, "Jimmy!"

Bella let out a breath of relief. Jimmy made a grunt. "Yeah?"

She looked down and could faintly see Captain Englehorn yelling for Jimmy. "You're on shift tonight," the captain said before walking away.

Jimmy sighed. "I'm sorry. You can stay and watch the sunset still if you want. Not for and hour or so though." He looked torn up because he had to go.

She shook her head. "It's fine. I've gotta go talk to Ann anyways." _'Would've been nice to stay a while longer with him.'_

"Okay," Jimmy said as he began down the ladder. Bella followed seconds later.


	8. Conversations

Chapter 8: Conversations

Bella was sitting in Ann and Jack's room with the couple. She was halfway to panicking. "What am I going to do?" she moaned with her head in her hands.

Jack was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets and Ann was sitting next to Bella on the bed. "So the hinting didn't work?" Ann asked her with care.

Bella looked over at her. "No, he hinted to me. It's all so confusing," she complained.

**-Jack POV-**

He pulled his hands out of his pockets. "Why don't you let me talk to him. Man to man."

Jack saw Bella bolt upright. "No. I couldn't-"

"Actually," Ann cut her off and squeezed her hand. "That's a wonderful idea, Jack." Ann looked at Bella. "It's alright. Not like Jimmy'll know we sent him."

"True. We get along real well," Jack returned his hands to their rightful pockets. "Gunna go find 'im now." He left the room and set off to find Jimmy.

**-Bella POV-**

"Ugh. Goddamn it! This is a bad idea, Ann," she glared at Ann.

"No it's not. You'll know about Jimm and maybe you two can get together."

"Perfect!" Bella shouted. "Even though I've never been with anyone," she threw her hands up as she spoke.

Ann's eyes were wide and she had a look of amazement on her face. "Really?"

She gave a nod. "Yeah."

Ann apologized. "How old exactly are you?"

"I just turned eightteen a month ago," Bella said proudly. "Although, I've been stuck in a house for nearly three years because of my father."

"Oh. Well that explains it then," she laughed, giving Bella a little nudge.

Bella nudged her back. "Got any advice Mrs. Driscoll?" she giggled.

**-Jimmy POV-**

"Jimmy? Can I talk to you?" a voice questioned from behind him.

He turned around and saw Jack standing behind him, looking somewhat troubled. "Is everythin' alright Jack?"

He walked in and sat on Bella's old bed. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something."

"Look, I don't have alot of time and-"

"Jimmy," Jack said sternly. "Man to man. Talk." Jack had a pleading look that was still serious and determined.

He sat down on his own bed. "Talk but I don't got much time."

Jack nodded a bit. "Jimmy," he sighed. "Do you like Bella?" Jimmy's expression jumped from calm to shocked. He stuttered, too. "If you do, and you don't have to answer, but you should tell her."

His voice was quiet. "How?"

Jack chuckled, "However you think is right, Jimmy. I told Ann how I felt through a play I wrote."

Jimmy smiled. "Okay. Thanks Jack."

A knock at the door interrupted him. Jack stood up and opened it, his tall figure blocking Jimmy's view of who it could be. "Well hello Bella," his voice sounded playfully suprised. "Jimmy actually wanted to talk to speak with you," he moved aside and she came in. "I'll just leave you two alone," Jack smiled as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Bella looked to Jimmy as if she would faint. "You okay?" Jimmy asked, approaching her.

When he got close enough, she grabbed his arms to hold herself up. "I-I'm fine. What you need to talk to me about?" she looked up at him.

"Whoa," he muttered. He didn't mean to say anything, but it slipped. Her eyes were drawing him in.

"What?" she asked tilting her head and letting go of his arms.

"Your eyes. They're full of life."

"Thank you?..."

He groaned. "I'm doing this wrong I think," Jimmy rubbed his face. "Jack said I'm 'posed to tell you."

Bella was confused. "Tell me what?"

"That I like...you." Jimmy realized what he said. _'Well. Told her at least.'_

Bella smiled, leaning up to his face and kissing him on the cheek before enveloping him in a hug. "I like you too Jimmy."

At that moment, the Venture shuddered. "What was that?" Jimmy held Bella protectively against him.


	9. Island

**A/N: So I'm not a big fan of posting two chapters back to back but I think this is necessary. Just to keep ya'll intrested. And just on a side note, Bruce Baxter is in the next chapter or two and actually becomes important. *RAWR* Also I know there's not much yet of the pairing of Jimmy&Bella but there will be soon. Please review! (Thanks to those who have!)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Island

**-Englehorn POV-**

The capain was calmly steering the boat. He turned the wheel five degrees port. It was getting dark as the sun went down. _'Jimmy should be back soon.'_ He moved over, adjusting the speed to slow. _'One day left.'_ In one days time, they would be arriving in Britain and docking for a day. He was craving some good fish and chips.

The ship suddenly shuddered and made a faint groan. "Kurt!" he yelled from the doorway of the navigation room.

"Sir!" Kurt was shouting from his spot on the crow's nest. "A rock! We've hit a rock, but I didn't see anything at all, Captain!"

Englehorn looked around. His eyes set on an island, not too far away. "Englehorn! What's going on?" Jack ran up the steps shouting.

"A rock, Mr. Driscoll. We've hit a rock." He pointed towards an island in the distance. "But we are going to dock there." The captain began turning the wheel to the right once. _'Hopefully, there's people there.' _

**-Jimmy POV-**

He didn't want to let go yet. Incase the ship suddenly shuddered again. "Are you alright, Bella?" Jimmy asked as he led her to sit on his bed.

"I'm...I'm fine." She seemed t be shaken up and nervous.

"Okay. Why don't you-"

Ann burst into the room. "What's going on? Bella are you okay?" she braced her hands on the doorway.

Bella nodded as Jimmy turned to her. "Stay here with Ann. I've got to get on deck and find out what's going on," he said before running out of the room.

As he got on the deck, Jimmy saw men frantically rushing to different places. He ran up to the navigation room. "Captain?"

Captain Englehorn and Jack were talking as the captain steered the ship. "Jimmy. Where have you been?" Englehorn turned, asking him.

"With Bella and Ann. They're safely in my cabin. But where are we captain?"

He turned and looked at Jimmy, his face covered in fear. "A day away from our destination, but we need to stop for the night." He hesitated and said, "We're going to that island." Captain Englehorn pointed out the window where Jimmy took notice of an island coming close. _'We're docking there?'_

Minutes of silence passed between the three. The all had the same thought: _'What if it's like Skull Island?'_

Soon men were standing on the deck, yelling and shouting. Captain Englehorn told Jimmy to stop the boat as they neared the island and walked out on the upper level outside the navigation room wit Jack. Jimmy followed him after doing what he was told.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Why are we stopping?"

"This isn't England."

"Not even a port!"

"Men, Men! Calm down!" Englehorn roared. "We're obviously not in Britain, but we need to stop and make sure the ship's in check. Get to work!" he bellowed. The crew grumbled and went back to their work. "Jimmy, go watch the boats. Make sure no one leaves," he whispered. Jimmy nodded.

**(An Hour later)**

Jimmy was sitting, leaning against the wall of the ship as he read his favorite book, Heart of Darkness. As he turned the page, he saw five men, including Bruce Baxter, begin to lower the boat into the water. Jimmy jumped up. "Hey! No one's allowed to go!"

All of them ignored him except for Bruce. "Look kid. Even if you're higher up, we're not gunna listen to ya." He looked at Jimmy sheepishly. "Now run along and read your little book."

Jimmy furrowed his brow. "Fine," he said, turning and walking towards the ladder leading to the navigation room. He ran up the steps two by two. "Captain!" he shouted.

Captain Englehorn, who was talking to one of the crew members, turned to face him. "What is it Jimmy?"

"It's Bruce. He and five others took a boat. To the island..." Jimmy trailed off.

Captain Englehorn stepped away from the ship's wheel and lit a cigarette as the other man left out the other exit. He shut his eyes as he inhaled. "Then let them go. They know when we depart."

Jimmy shook his head a bit. _'I don't agree with the skipper, but he's in charge.'_ He gave a nod and set off to his cabin to get his jacket. '_It's gunna be a long night.'_


	10. What's Going On?

Chapter 10: "What's Going On?"

Jimmy was sitting on the ledge of the balcony around the navigation room, reading his book once more. He looked up and saw the sun rising. He'd been reading nearly all night. He was almost done with the book. Jimmy smiled and folded a corner of a page down, marking where he stopped for later as he heard shouting. As he looked towards the island, he saw the boat returning.

Jimmy stood up and saw Englehorn standing next to him, smoking. "Uh skipper?..." Jimmy said.

"We'd better go make sure they're alright," the captain sighed. Jimmy nodded and followed Captain Englehorn down to the deck.

Jack came out from the ship. "What's going on?" Captain Englehorn simply pointed to the spot where some of the crew members were helping get the men and boat up.

Minutes later, six men were sitting on the deck. They all looked scared out of their minds. Captain Englehorn approached one of them. "What happened?" he sternly asked.

A man on the end with his head in his hands muttered something. Jimmy moved next to him. Englehorn looked over at him. "It's just like Skull Island was," the man said looking up at Jimmy. Jimmy's jaw dropped. Jack and Captain Englehorn exchanged looks. Finally, Bruce stood up and began shouting about dinosaurs and giant creatures. Englehorn scowled and pulled Bruce along as they went into the captain's cabin.

Jimmy looked at Jack, who shurgged and walked away. _'Probably back down to the cargo hold.'_ With his nerves starting to make him jittery, Jimmy returned to the navigation room, book in hand.

**-Englehorn POV- **

He stormed up the stairs. "Jimmy?"

Jimmy bolted up from the sitting position on the floor. "Yes Captain?" he asked.

"I want you to get some men to take shifts, watching on deck," he instructed.

He looked curious. "Captain, are-"

"Do as I say Jimmy." Englehorn wasn't going to risk the lives of the crew. _'Not like last time.'_

**-Bella POV-**

Bella had her hat in her hands tight. Jack mentioned something was wrong, but wouldn't tell her what. He told Ann, who was hugging him and seemed very scared now.

The door opened and Bella saw Jimmy come in. He took of his hat and threw it on his desk. Bella jumped up and ran over to him, dropping her hat in the midst, and hugging him tightly. "Jimmy! I've been so worried. What's going on?"

He patted her back and made a small laugh. "It's sorta a long story."

She loosened her grip and pulled back. "There's time."

He sighed, "Alright."

Jimmy sat down with Bella next to him as he fully explained the situation. Once he mentioned Skull Island, Ann fainted. "I'm still lost," Bella stated as she looked at Jimmy with a confused expression.

He sighed. Jack was trying to wake Ann as he asked, "Do you remember Kong?"

Bella thought about it as Ann started coming to. "I remember reading about that giant ape," she told him. Ann sat up with a grim expression.

"I'm taking her back to our room," Jack told Jimmy and Bella as he helped Ann up. The two left the room.

**-Jimmy POV-**

He watched Bella pick her hat up from the floor and bush it off. Jimmy ran a hand through his hair. _'The only way I'll know she's safe...'_ "Bella?"

"Yeah?" She turned around and sat her hat on the end of her old bed, then returned to her spot next to him.

Jimmy exhaled deeply. "I'd prefer if you bunk in my room the rest of the trip..." he trailed off. "U-Unless you'd be more comfortable with Ann and Jack," he stuttered.

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "Really? Stay either here or with the newlyweds? I would much prefer it here." He laughed a bit as she told him, "And I promise to stay in the cabin."

"Good," he said as he hugged her.

* * *

**A/N: 'Tis a bit fluffy towards the end but this chapter is fairy decent I think. Should tide yeh over. :D Next chapter will be up in three or four days and I cannot wait as the main plot is about to kick!!! Please review! **


	11. Natives

Chapter 11: Natives

She was very content being wrapped up in Jimmy's embrace. _'I think I'm even losing track of time.'_ Minutes flew by and Bella was sure she heard yelling from the deck. "Jimmy?" She saw him look at the door as he slowly stood up. She stood up, too. Jimmy moved forward a small step with what seemed to be hesitation. He waved his hand at his side, motioning for her to stay. Bella fell silent, nervous about what was going on. She thought she heard a gun shot and her eyes grew wide. Bella's heart started beating faster as the door burst open. Jimmy was swift and pulled out what looked to be a handgun, which he pointed at the strange people in the doorway.

Bella stood close behind Jimmy, alarmed at the situation. She never saw people who looked like that before. Dark skinned, tribal tattoos, wooden piercings, and wearing nothing but cloths. _'Who are these people? The three people seem to be natives,'_ Bella assumed. _'But where did they come from? The island?'_ She shuffled forward slightly, grabbing the back of Jimmy's blue button down shirt. A drum sounded loudly in the distance as the three natives stared at them with what looked to be curiousity, and ran off at the sound of the drum. "J-Jimmy..." she stuttered, dropping her grip on his shirt as he put away the gun and turned around. He smiled weakly and began to say something as Bella saw Ann, shouting frantically in the hallway outside the door. "Ann! Are you okay?" Bella asked her.

Ann nodded with a gulp. "Jack's not."

Jack walked and stood behind his wife. "Yes I am." He was holding his hand to the back of his head.

"Jack! You're bleeding because they hit you with a club!" she shouted at him.

He smiled. "It's not the first time it's happened."

Jimmy walked over to the two. "Jack, I can take you to the medical kit in the galley," he offered.

Jack smiled. "Sounds great."

Ann sighed shakily before giving Jack a kiss and walking past Jimmy to sit. Bella sat down with her as the two men left to tend Jack's wound. Bella picked at the button on her shirt. "Bella?" Ann asked with concern.

She over at Ann. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Bella shrugged. "Just shaken up."

Ann nodded and stared at the doorway, looking sad. "There were people just like them on Skull Island."

"Skull Island. Why does it always come to that in conversation?" Bella asked.

Ann told Bella everything bout Skull Island, and what happened to her and Jack. "Many people died," she said grimly. "A majority of the ship's crew and Carl's filming crew."

"Carl Denham, as in the filmmaker? He's the one who caught Kong, right?"

Ann seemed to flinch at the name 'Kong'. "Yes, but he's in jail now, thank god."

Just as she finished her sentence, Jack returned. "All better now," he said sitting on the other bed.

"Where's Jimmy?" Bella questioned.

"He went on deck to check in with Englehorn."

Bella was curious and stood up. "Where are you going?" Ann asked her.

"I wanna see the island with my own eyes," she told her, looking back from the doorway.

"You shouldn't go," Jack warned her. "It's messy on deck I heard."

She shook her head and ran off to the deck. Once she stepped out, she saw quite a sight. Men were wounded and sitting around, holding guns, and blood covered large spots of the deck. "Oh my..." Bella's hand flew to her mouth and she felt her legs sway under her as everything around her began to spin. That's the last thing she saw before the darkness surrounded her.

* * *

**A/N: Heh. If you didn't notice, I had trouble describing the natvies. They're supposed to look nearly identical to the ones from Skull Island. And I don't delve into it but they're apart of the same tribe as the Skull Island natives. But for how they got there, I don't know fully. Maybe Kong threw them there or one of the bat things flew 'em. Lol. Use your imagination to fill in the blanks or suggest something when you review! (I hope you do!)  
Next chapter is kinda intresting I think. And Bruce Baxter actually has a semi-important role. (Ick.) Anyway. Please R&R.**


	12. Of Memories and Differences

**A/N: Took longer than usual to get this out of my head but it's long so I hope that makes up for the wait. And I like this chapter. Gets a bit fluffy and begins turning angsty for next chapter. (Hint, Hint!) So please review and enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Of Memories and Differences

Bella could hear people talking around her. A distinct and gruff German accent said, "We need to figure out what to do." Even with her eyes shut, she knew it was Captain Englehorn.

A rough yet calm voice said, "We need to leave." Bella wasn't sure who this was, but it was a man.

"We should rescue him, shouldn't we? He rescued us Jack." Bella noticed this voice as Jimmy's right away. It was gentle, like him.

"Yes, but remember what happened last time Jimmy," Jack presumably said.

Jimmy sighed. "You're right."

A light fluttery voice belonging to Ann asked, "Why? Why'd they take Bruce?"

Captain Englehorn said, "I don't want to find out. We'll leave at noon, whether he's back or not."

Footsteps could be heard walking out of the room as Bella cracked open an eye. She saw Jimmy sitting at her bedside. "You can quit the act now, Bells."

She sat up, noticing she was back in Jimmy's cabin. "How did I-?'

"You fainted," he told her. "Lucky for you that skipper was checking some of the men. I saw you being brought to your room and had him bring you here instead," he grinned proudly.

She smiled weakly. "Thanks. I'm just not good with blood. My mother...Before she died, she coughed up blood for days. It reminds me too much of that...I shouldn't have left the cabin. Should've listened to Ann and Jack," she said looking at him with guilt.

"It's fine, Bells," Jimmy told her as he fixed his hat.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I even broke my promise to you." When she opened her eyes, Jimmy's face was close to hers and she felt his lips lightly on hers. She felt dizzy. _'Woozy. Again. But this time I'm not going to black out...I think.'_

**-Jimmy POV-**

It was different. Something else that was new to him. He saw Jack and Ann do it before. Even some of the crew when they were with women, but for some reason it was different from just seeing it. _'I don't know if I'm doing this right.'_ Jimmy knew he was going to have to talk to Jack again.

Bella pulled away, her cheeks a bright shade of red. _'As much my face is burning, mine probably are too.'_ He grinned at Bella momentarily. "You should rest," he recommended as he got up and walked over to his desk, picking up his book from earlier.

"Will you stay with me...a while longer?" he heard her ask softly.

Jimmy turned around and gave her a crooked smile. "Sure."

**-Englehorn POV-**

The captain looked at his watch. '12:00.' Jimmy hurried into the navigation room. "Sorry skipper," he said quietly.

"You're on time Jimmy." He looked out the window and saw Jack, Ann, and Bella all pointing at something. "Jimmy, see what they're pointing at before we set sail."

"Yes sir." Englehorn squinted, trying to see what they were looking at. "Uh...captain?" Jimmy said, handing him the binoculars.

When he looked through the binoculars, he saw Bruce on the shore line of the island, holding something. Englehorn sighed and gave the binoculars back to Jimmy. He walked out onto the balcony and yelled, "Let's get a boat out to him, now!"

Some of the crew began to cheer, but Englehorn didn't think it was much to be happy over. _'Hell. It's just Baxter.'_

Within minutes, a boat was on its way to the island and Captain Englehorn was standing next to Jimmy on deck, waiting for the boat to return. "Captain, did you see what he was holding?"

In the distance, the boat was beginning back towards the Venture. Captain Englehorn shook his head. "I did not," he told Jimmy. They stood and waited for the boat patiently. As soon as it came up, Bruce jumped out of the boat holding something protectively. It looked like a small child, maybe a native but with another glance, Englehorn saw it was a gorilla. A smaller version of the one he captured nearly a year ago. "What the hell is this Baxter?" Englehorn barked.

Bruce gulped. "The natives gave him to me. I'm not sure why, but I think they want me to care for it," he said as he pet the little ape's head.

"Well, I don't trust it. Juan! Viktor!" Two men, assumably Juan and Viktor, came rushing over. "Lock it up in a cage below deck."

Bruce glared at Captain Englehorn and held the ape against him protectively, as if he were the father. "I'm going with him."

Captain Englehorn sighed. "I don't give a damn. Just lock it up," he said loudly as he began towards the navigation room. _'If we set sail now, we can make it in a day and a half. Maybe two.'_ "Jimmy!" he yelled from the navigation room door. Jimmy hustled up to him. "Set a course for England."

"Yes captain," he said as he adjusted the speed.

**-Ann POV-**

As soon as she saw Bruce Baxter holding that small creature, she felt a tingling in her soul. "Jack," she whispered.

"I know," he said as hugged her. Bella stood next to her and was just in awe. She wouldn't stop saying how cute it looked.

When Jack let go of her, she turned around. "I'm going down to get a closer look at the creature," she told him.

Jack sighed and nodded as she jogged across the deck, holding her long tan dress in place as she followed Bruce and the two men to the cargo hold. The two opened a cage a pushed Bruce, who was still carrying the creature, into the cage. Bruce glared at them as they walked away. Ann's eyes set on what looked to be a smaller version of Kong. She smiled lightly at the thought of her old friend and the possibility of a new one.

**-Bella POV-**

Bella walked into the galley. She saw Max, the ship's cook, in the kitchen making supper for the crew. "'ey Max!" she said, sitting on one of the chairs.

Max tuned around, wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing around his waist. "Yes Al?" he laughed.

Bella smiled. _'That joke will never get old.'_ "Is Ann still down in the hold?"

"Seein' the chimp you mean? Yep, she's still down there," he said pointing out the door.

"Thanks," she said, picking up a banana. _'Hope the little monkey likes bananas.'_ Bella held onto her lucky hat as she bolted down to the cargo hold. "Ann?" she called walking down the small set of steps.

"Yes?" she heard Ann yell. Walking around the corner, she saw Ann sitting on the floor of a cage with the small ape across from her. She looked sad.

Bella shook the banana as she held it at arm's length. "Brought 'im somethin'."

Ann made a small smile. "Thank you," she said while taking the banana and handing it to the small ape.

Bella joined her friend in the cage, kneeling down next to her as she cooed at the monkey that was pulling the peel off the banana. "So...what d'you make of him Ann?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. It could be Kong's son," Ann said unsurely. Bella laughed as the monkey took a bite out of the banana. "What?" Ann asked in obvious confusion.

"I think it could be more like...his brother," she stated.

Ann smiled. "Maybe," she snickered.

"Ann, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Bella!" Bella and Ann turned to see Jimmy standing outside the cage with his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground.

"Jimmy. You scared me..." Bella said fixing her hat.

"I came to walk you back to the cabin," he said with out looking up. His voice was nearly as gruff as Captain Englehorn's.

She eyed him curiously and nodded while she stood. "Cya around Ann. I'll talk to you about it later," she said quietly as she stepped out of the cage. Jimmy started up the metal steps towards the cabin and she followed him wordlessly. _'Something's up...'_


	13. A Haunted Past

**A/N: It took forever to figure out if I was gunna cut the chapter where Jack speaks. Lol. This chapter sorta brings things full circle for Bella, as she learns about Hayes and such. And the end is fluff-ish and be a part of the next chapter.  
Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Haunted Past

Jimmy and Bella entered the cabin. She couldn't figure it out but something was different about him. _'I hope it's not something I did.' _She sat down on her bed and took her hat off, placing it next to her. Bella looked slightly to her right and saw Jimmy, with his nose in his book, on his on bed. He glanced over his book at her but quickly returned to reading when their eyes locked. "Jimmy is something wrong? You're not acting like yourself..." she trailed off and kept her eyes on him. Jimmy said nothing; he didn't even move. "Jimmy," she sighed. "I'm not sure what's going on," Bella noticed he looked at her, "but if you tell me I can understa-"

"No!" Jimmy strongly cut her off and shut his book loudly. "No, you can't understand it. You wasn't there..." his voice lingered on his last sentence.

Bella got up and moved, sitting next to him. "Wasn't where? The island?" she whispered.

Jimmy was full of anger when he looked at her, and he wasn't hiding it. Bella was almost scared of him. "You don't know how many that thing killed. You didn't lose someone close to you-"

"Who?" she asked, tilting her head.

He sharply inhaled. "Mr. Hayes. The first mate before me," his voice grew weak.

"I...I'm sorry, Jimmy," Bella tried to reassure him. She looked at his eyes and saw he was on the verge of tears.

Jimmy sniffled. "I hate that thing. An' I hope the captain **does** kill it."

Bella's mouth fell open. "What?" She was shocked. _'Would he truely kill it?'_ Jimmy seemed to pull himself together. "Why would he kill the creature? It's practically a child."

"'Cause some of us know what it'll become," he replied.

Bella shook her head and stood up, walking out the door. "I won't let him do this," she mumbled as she stepped into the hallway.

**-Englehorn POV-**

It was reassuring to the captain that they were, once again, en-route to Great Britain. _'But that ape thing doesn't make me feel any better.'_ He was thinking about having either Max or Kurt kill it before they hit land. _'Then it won't cause a ruckuss.'_

Bella stormed into the navigation room. "Captain!" she shouted.

"Yes Bella?" he asked, turning away from the ship's wheel to face her.

"If I may be so bold...How can you think about killing that little creature?" Her voice was strong and her words seemed to have a certain power to them. "The thing is practically an infant!" Bella had a look of anger on her face.

Englehorn never had a crew member yell at him before. _'She has a point,'_ a voice in his mind said. "Fine," he sighed. "I can try selling it at port," he gave in.

She sighed a breath of relief. "Thank you, sir. It's a much better choice than killing the poor thing." Bella gave a nod. "I'll be on my way now Captain. Sorry for yelling..." she scampered out of the room and down the steps.

Captain Englehorn turned back to the wheel. _'It's odd what can make a person cheerful.'_

**-Bella POV-**

She knocked on the door of Ann and Jack's room before opening the door slowly. Grinning, Bella said, "Ann? Jack?"

Bella found Ann sitting in front of the mirror in her silk robe, looking awfully sad. "Jack's at the galley writing," she said dully.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked her friend as she sat down on the bed.

Ann turned to her and said bluntly, "I miss Kong." Bella noticed her eyes were red.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "But guess what? I just talked to Englehorn and instead of killing the poor creature he's gunna try an' sell it," Bella said cheerfully.

Ann's eyes lit up like stars. "That's wonderful, Bella. Maybe he would let me buy it. I could raise it!" she exclaimed as she turned to face her.

Bella was taken back by the idea and bit her lip. Jack walked in just then, holding a small stack of papers with a pen behind his ear. He laughed nervously, "What are we raising?"

Ann told Jack about her idea of wanting to raise "Little Kong", as she called it. Jack put a hand to his mouth and fell silent, staring at the floor. He finally said, "Ann, I'm not sure about that."

Bella started to sense a certain tension rising in the air. "Um...so I'm gunna go now," she said standing up. "If you two decide, yous best talk to the captain before we hit land." She gave a wave and exited the room. _'Didn't need to see them bicker.'_ Bella walked down the hall and around the corner before she reached Jimmy's cabin. It was late and Bella felt exhausted from wandering the ship so much in one day. As she walked in, she pulled off her blue button down over her head and threw it on her bunk. _'I think I'll wait for Jimmy. He should be back soon,'_ Bella thought as she pulled her boots off and tossed them in front of her bunk. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she laid down, resting her head on Jimmy's pillow. She watched the door hazily and adjusted her white shirt. _'Or maybe I'll just nap until then.'_ Her eyelids drooped and she felt herself drifting to sleep to the motion of the ship.

**-Jimmy POV-**

Jimmy hated late nights. _'Good thing they only happen every few days,'_ he thought as he walked into his cabin. The first thing he saw was a sleeping Bella on his bed. _'She always looks nice when she sleeps.' _He didn't think there would be anything wrong if he just snuck in next to her. Jimmy took off his boots and removed his hat before crawling in carefully next to her, not bothering to tak his grimy work shirt off. He rolled onto his side slowly, facing the wall and shut his eyes.


	14. Wake Up Call

Chapter 14: Wake Up Call

Ann was excited. _'More like overjoyed.'_ She ran from the galley all the way to Bella's room, and poked her head in. The room was empty except for a picture and a bag on the bed. _'Maybe she's in Jimmy's room, sleeping on her old bed.' _Ann shut the door and turned, moving swiftly to the door of Jimmy's cabin. Without knocking, she briskly opened the door and called, "Bella," in a musical tone.

To Ann's surprise, she saw Bella in bed with Jimmy behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist. She saw Bella's eyes crack open. "Ann?"

Ann looked at her with slight amusement and curiosity. _'Well isn't that cute.'_

**-Bella POV-**

She opened her eyes fully and looked at Ann. _'What's she smirking at?'_"What?" Bella asked as she began to sit up. She felt a pair of hands near her stomach move and a body next to her stir. She averted her eyes and saw Jimmy, flashing her that crooked smile.

He too sat up and noticed Ann in the doorway. Jimmy crawled to the end of the bed and started to put his boots on. Without looking at her he said, "Uh...mornin' Mrs. Driscoll."

Bella pickd his hat up off the desk aside the bed and handed it to Jimmy with a smile and faint blush. "Um. H-here you go Jimmy."

Jimmy finished lacing up his boots and turned, facing Bella. She saw he had a faint hue of red on his cheeks, too. Thanks Bells," he said quietly as he took his hat. "I'll see ya later." Jimmy got up and walked out the room past Ann.

Ann walked in the room and sat down next to Bella. She was giving her a look of suspicion. "You didn't tell me it was like that with Jimmy, Bella," Ann said.

Bella shook her head and stood up, moving to the other bed. She picked up her blue shit and put it on, buttoning it and rolling he sleeves to her elbows. "It's not like that Ann, I promise you. I fell asleep on his bed. He musta came in when I was sleepin'." Ann opened her mouth to talk again. '_Probably to pry some more,'_Bella thought with a smile. "Why're you up so early?" she asked Ann.

Ann simpy smiled. "Jack's talking to the captain right now about Little Kong. He said we can try to raise him!" she jumped up and hugged Bella.

She patted her back. "But Ann," she said pulling away. "Won't he get big?"

Ann sat back down, frowning a bit. She sat silently for a few minutes. "Maybe it would be best if he was raised on the island?" she finally questioned aloud.


	15. Family Discussion

**A/N: Sorry this is late! Been busy with my other fics so this one has been slightly neglected. (Poor Bella & Jimmy!) Next one will be out sooner. BTW-End of this chapter is fluffy**

* * *

Chapter 15: Family Discussion

**-Ann POV-**

Bella pulled her down the hallway and, seemingly, to the navigation room. As they ran up the steps and into the room, Ann saw four men standing round the small room: Jack, by the opposite door; Jimmy, to the left of the wheel; Englehorn, to the right of the wheel; and Bruce Baxter, against the wall by the map room door. Everyone turned to look at the two women. "Ann! He said yes," Jack said as he approached her with open arms.

Ann hugged him. "That's great, but I've been thinking..." she trailed off. "What about his size?"

"What about it?" Captain Englehorn asked, taing a puff of his cigarette.

Ann pulled away from Jack and was about to speak when Bruce said, "He's gunna get bigger. The natives were trying to teach me about him."

Ann saw Bella stand next to Jimmy as she turned back to Jack. "Maybe we should raise him on the island."

"That-That's a horrible idea. What about our family? When will we start one if we do that? An island is no place for that." Jack had a look of worry upon his face.

"I agree. The natives on Skull were hostile. These could be just the same," Englehorn chimed in.

_'They wouldn't hurt me.'_ "I was close to Kong. They have some good in them."

Jack sighed, "I need to think it over." He left the room out the door he stood by.

_'Maybe now would be a good time to go see Little Kong.'_ "Bruce, would you like to visit Little Kong with me?" Ann asked.

Bruce smiled. "'Course."

**-Bella POV-**

Jack had stormed off to think and Ann left with Bruce to visit Little Kong. _'Maybe I should be going somewhere?'_

Captain Englehorn turned to Jimmy. "Watch the wheel Jimmy. I need a drink," he said walking towards the door. Jimmy nodded and put a hand on the wheel, keeping it steady.

_'I've never seen him work before.'_ "It's nice Ann wants to take care of Little Kong," Bella said.

Jimmy nodded unsurely. "But what about Jack?"

"What about him?"

"Well maybe she should think about him, y'know? He wants to start a family with her."

Bella put her hands in her pockets. "You got a point." She sighed and said, "I would love to have a family. Maybe a little girl. Treat her better than my father did me." _'Why did I just say that?'_

"I think mighty high o' that idea, Bells," Jimmy said, flashing her a slight smile. Bella looked at im curiously as Englehorn returned, drink in hand.

"You may go for now. I'll send for you," Englehorn told Jimmy. Jimmy nodded and walked out. Bella followed him all they way to the back of the deck.

**-Jimmy POV-**

As he walked to the back of the deck, he noticed the stars overhead. They were extremely bright tonight. "Bella," Jimmy called over his shoulder. She walked up aside of him. "See that star?" he asked, pointing up at a bright star in the distance. Bella nodded as she looked up to where he was pointing. "North Star. First thing I learned as a first mate," Jimmy looked at her and smiled.

"So what did you mean back there?" she asked as she held tightly on the metal rail of the ship.

"Where?" Jimmy asked, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

"The thing about thinking highly of a family," Bella trailed off.

Jimmy laghed, "Oh. That? I dunno. I'd like the same. 'Cept I would wanna give 'em wonderful memories of the sea." He heard Bella giggling next to him. "What?" Jimmy asked, fixing his hat and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Are you...suggesting we start a family?" she finally asked. He looked at her with a slightly confused expression, then nodded as he gulped. She smiled softly at him. "Maybe in time," Bella said as she reached up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him gently. Jimmy pulled his hands out of his pockets, one hand going to his face over hers and the other reaching around her back to pull her closer.

_'Everything seems right. I never thought I could be so happy.'_ The two were engulfed in their short moment as someone cleared their throat behind them. Jimmy and Bella split apart and looked, seeing Captain Englehorn. He stood with his hands in his coat pockets and motioned towards the navigation room. Jimmy, feeling slightly embarrassed, gave him a nod and ran up to the navigation room.

* * *

**A/N: Leave it to Englehorn to ruin the perfectly good moment. El oh el. Review?**


	16. Fatherly Englehorn & Free Time

**A/N: So I took time from my Jumper Slash fics I'm working on and forced myself to crank out this chapter. It's long, as promised, and sorta interesting. Only a few more chapters left in this story! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Fatherly Englehorn & Free Time

Bella felt a little embarrassed about Englehorn seeing them. He walked next to her, taking up the spot where Jimmy stood. "I heard you talking," he said as he leaned against the side of the boat.

_'Eavesdropper. That's kinda rude.'_ She furrowed her brow as she frowned.

Captain Englehorn made a small smile as he looked at her sideways. "He's been happy ever since you came along, ya know," he told her.

"You mean Jimmy?" Bella asked.

Englehorn nodded. "Yes. And when I say you, I mean you as in Bella. Not Al." Bella understood and gave a nod as she laughed. "Jimmy is…young at heart, but he is truly a strong man," Captain Englehorn said putting his hands in his coat pockets.

Bella smiled. "Thank you captain." She stood for another minute with the captain out in the calming and cool evening air before running off to find Ann.

**-Ann POV-**

Ann saw Bella walking, almost skipping, towards her in the hallway. "Hello Bella," she said. "You look very happy."

Bella nodded quickly. "I have to tell you what happened," she said in a very excited tone. "Back to my cabin to talk," she grabbed Ann's hand and pulled into her cabin she shared with Jimmy. Bella shut the door behind her, looking overly happy.

Ann laughed, "Bella, why're you so happy?"

Bella bolted over next to Ann on the bed, making the bed bounce as she sat. "Jimmy. It's Jimmy. After the whole thing about 'Little Kong' in the navigation room, he hinted he wanted to start a family." Her face was in complete awe as she spoke.

"That's wonderful. So are you going to…?"

"No. I told him maybe in time," Bella said with a blush.

'They're cute.' "Oh! Speaking of 'Little Kong', Jack said he would raise him on the island but he's worried about surviving. And Bruce wants to join us if we do," she snickered. "He likes the little guy," Ann said, trying to mimic his voice.

Bella laughed at her imitation of Bruce and managed to say, "That's good."

Just then, the door opened. Jack and Captain Englehorn walked in. Jack was smiling as he said, "We've come to an agreement."

Ann looked at them curiously. "About?"

"The ape," Englehorn chimed in. Ann looked over at Bella, then back to Jack and Englehorn.

"After the stop in England, he'll take us back to the island. We'll get provisions in England. And Bruce'll be coming with," Jack told them.

A wide smile came across Ann's face as the captain said, "Everything should be safe. We'll provide guns and some ammunition."

Bella spoke, "Where will we be going after the island, Captain?"

"India," he told her. "Now we'll be in England tomorrow so-"

Ann jumped up and interrupted. "Then I must be off to pack! See you later Bella."

**-Bella POV-**

Captain Englehorn rubbed his forehead and Jack followed Ann out of the room. "Bella, are you going to be staying aboard the ship? With Jimmy, I mean."

Bella nodded vigorously. "Why wouldn't I? I care about him. I have no where else to go either," she said with a slight shrug. _'This is my home now…'_

Englehorn gave her a soft smile and a nod. "I'll give Jimmy the night off so you can spend time together."

Bella's face lit up with happiness. "Thank you sir." _'I would get up and hug him if he weren't the captain.'_

"Thank you Bella," he said in a low tone as he exited the room.

**-Jimmy POV-**

Jimmy saw Captain Englehorn return to the navigation room. "How'd it go skipper?"

"Very well." He removed his coat and tossed it on the chair in the small map room. "You're relieved for the rest of the night Jimmy."

Jimmy looked at him oddly. "T-Thank you captain," he said, sounding quite confused.

"Go, be with Bella," Englehorn instructed.

He gave a nod and left, making his way down the steps and towards the hallway to the cabins. Jimmy heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Bella, running across the deck towards him. "Hey, I was looking for you." She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Come get something to eat with me," Bella said as she put her hand in his. He gave a nod and they started towards the galley.

**-Bella POV-**

Bella nibbled at what Max called "beef stew" but it didn't taste much like beef at all. She dropped the spoon in the almost full bowl and looked over at Jimmy. He seemed content eating the "stew". Bella finally gave in and pushed the bowl away from her. "This tastes really weird," she whispered to Jimmy. _'Any other time Max's food is good, but tonight is just… Ew.'_

Jimmy looked at her sideways and tilted his head. He swallowed what was in his mouth and said, "It's cause we're running low on supplies. Once we dock, the food'll get better again." Bella nodded as she watched him drink up the last of the watery broth from his bowl. Once he sat the bowl down on the table, he smacked his lips together and asked, "What would you like to do now Bells?"

'He always seems so cheerful when he calls me that.' "Why don't we go back to the room and just rest? I hardly ever see you do that," she joked.

**-Jimmy POV-**

He walked into their room and took off his hat, tossing it onto its usual spot on the desk. Jimmy watched as Bella threw herself onto her bed, smiling. He sat on his bed and pulled his boots off, watching Bella as she got comfortable. For some reason, Jimmy had the strongest urge to go jump on her and pull her into a hug forever. He shook his head and rid of the thought. _'Maybe I'll read a little.'_ Jimmy went to grab his book but Bella bounced down next to him on the bed. He glanced over at her and she wrapped him in a hug. Jimmy smiled and put an arm around her. _'Maybe I won't read…'_ He looked at Bella and kissed the top of her head. She pulled away from him and returned the kiss, but on the lips. 'This is better than reading.' The simple and innocent kiss closed mouth kiss took a turn when Jimmy opened his mouth, giving Bella a shock. Jimmy pulled away when he felt her freeze and said, "Sorry."

Bella shook her head quickly. "I-It's alright." She looked at him and moved closer slowly. "Try again?" she asked softly.

He gave a hesitant nod and kissed her again. The new thing, seemingly, worked. Bella smiled into the kiss. _'Something goes right, for once.'_


End file.
